


Can You Hear The Puppet Crying?

by TheMetalReaper



Series: The Ghost and the Guard [10]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMetalReaper/pseuds/TheMetalReaper
Summary: Well well well, look who's alive! I have a multitude of excuses as to why I dropped off of the face of the earth for a while. I have, however, been drawing a bunch over on my Tumblr, @the-metal-reaper, so go check it out!Besides this little one-shot today, I also have a larger project I'm working on. Lots of exciting stuff!





	Can You Hear The Puppet Crying?

_ Those eyes. _ She had seen them far more times than any person should. Luke, while he hung in the jaws of death. Michael, while he stood paralyzed in the scooping room. Charlie had even seen those eyes on herself in the reflection of the rain-soaked glass of the window looking into Fazbear’s Family Diner, with the silhouette of her killer behind her. And yesterday, she saw them on William as he stared at her through the mask of the Spring Bonnie suit just before the springlocks thrusts themselves into his skin, shoving jagged mechanical parts right into his ribcage. Even when she shuts her eyelids as tight as she can, and feels her tears dripping down her face, those eyes still haunt her. They’re burned into her retinas. 

Charlie hates this, hates that she’s crying, and hates herself most of all. Why was she so easily convinced to kill? The Marionette was supposed to be the protector of lost souls, and yet she had created more.  _ She was no better than William. _


End file.
